


Game Over

by LottieVolturi



Category: Markiplier/jacksepticeye - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 17:05:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6574642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LottieVolturi/pseuds/LottieVolturi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would happen If the famous markiplier and other Youtubers got kidnapped? What would happen if the person who kidnapped them did for bad reasons? Well let's see if this unfortunate event happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1:Fear

Names: Jack (Jackseptieye/Sean), Mark (Markiplier), Bob (Muyskerm), Wade (Lordminion 777), Felix (Pewdiepie) 

3RD person POV In a damp dusty cell down in a cellar of a old house 4 men lay on the floor unconscious. An unknown man stood in the shadows watching and waiting for them to awake little did they know that one person was missing from this little group, but would soon appear and share the same fate as them.

Jacks POV Oh my god what a day i had just finished editing a horror game i had done today. I was also scheduled to do a game collaboration Mark, Wade and Bob, but they never Skype me or picked up when i Skype them. Theseguys were so unreliable i was going to have to have a serious talk about thisto them. I walked out of my recording studio and headed to my kitchen, i neededa drink i think it was well deserved. I entered the kitchen when i heard footsteps my mind started racing someone was in my house and i was unprotected. All of a sudden a knife was held to my neck and a deep calm voice said '' don't make a sound or this will end badly for you''. I kept quite as i felt the man warm breath on my neck; i was lead out of the kitchen where another man places a cloth over my nose and mouth. I smelt chloroform of course they would knock me out i thought as blackness entered my vision and i passed out.


	2. Chapter 2: WHAT THE HELL!!!!!

Mark's POV – At the same time

Ow my head what the hell where am i? Why am i here? ''Oh my god i have a splitting headache''. I heard a voice that sounded familiar say Wade what are you doing here ''He's not the only one'' someone which a sweetish accent said. I also saw Felix (pewdiepie) and Bob were here wherever here was. I stood up and my head spun, but i managed to keep my balance i noticed we were in some kind of cell. Why? It was a bit strange i don't even remember how i got here. ''So you have awaken'' an evil voice said from the shadows. Who are you show yourself i demanded a tall man in a white coat emerged wearing an evil grin. ''You may call me the scientist'' he replied. '' not long until we start phrase one we are just waiting for one other. We heard screaming down the hallway ''Let me go let me go please'' this person said sobbing as they came round the corner. ''Jack'' Felix gasped out. We could see a massive bruise already forming on the side of his face. They opened the door and threw him to the floor he hit it hard and sat up with a large gash now on his forehead. Wade helped him to his feet there was no need for that i almost shouted at them. Well maybe he should have thought about where he was throwing his punches first. ''You deserve a lot more come here'' Jack said in a rage throwing himself against the bars reaching for this man who just stepped out of his reach. ''Perfect'' the scientist said clapping his hands snapping jack out of his rage ''Albosutly perfect you be in the first test we need someone with a fighting sprit'' He finished. What!!!!!!

Jack's POV 

What!!!!!! No leave me i scream as i was dragged from the cell i had only been in for a few seconds. The others just starred in shock as i was taken down the dark corridor with scientist following. I was lead into a white bright room and tried to a chair i fought against the binds with no avail. Two electro pads (search it on Google if you don't know what they are) were attached to either side of my head good brain activity, i hope it stays this way. Pain short though me and i screamed loud it stopped for a short second them started again getting more intents each time. They were giving me electric shocks and it killing me. My screams got louder and soon i lost my voice entirely and the screams were silent.

Wade's POV

Mark was pacing the cell ''Stop pacing your making me nervous'' Felix said. ''Sorry it just he's been gone for three hours. Who knows what they are doing to him?''. We saw Jack being dragged down the hallway half dead. Mark Caught him as he was thrown into the cell ''WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM'' Felix scream at them. ''You seem keen'' the scientist said '' how about you go next''. ''NO'' mark said ''i will go''. ''A volunteer how exciting come along then'' Mark left the cell flanked by two guards. We were afraid how he would return due to what had happened to Jack. Jack was sat with his legs pulled to his chest in the corner Felix was crouched in front of him, but Jack just stared straight through him. He seemed utterly terrified of whatever had happed to him. I hope Mark is ok.


End file.
